


The Blood Cord

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Adora keeps having a reoccurring nightmare about Catra.





	The Blood Cord

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for mentions of death, and dismemberment. It doesn't go into detail, but skip the italicized part if you don't want to read it.

Every night is the same. No matter what Adora does, the nightmares keep happening. Sleep eludes her, and her performance wanes quickly. Glimmer and Bow try to get her to open up about her nightmares, but she doesn’t want to talk. She will only mention that they don’t involve Shadow Weaver. Glimmer and Bow have their suspicions, but they leave it be. They stay by Adora’s side.

The nightmares get worse. When Adora wakes up, it’s always with a start. Her sheets are damp with sweat, and her pillow damp with tears. She doesn’t even try to go back to sleep. Her health continues to deteriorate. This does not go unnoticed by the alliance. Even Mermista shows more emotion than usual when she states that Adora looks like shit. Perfuma offers to help Adora, but the latter isn’t convinced that she can. After some persuading, Adora finally relents.

The next day she arrives at the kingdom of Plumeria. Perfuma is waiting for her. She leads the First One to a remote, sacred location. She asks Adora to lay down on the grass and close her eyes. Once Adora’s eyes are closed, Perfuma does an aura reading of the girl. Right away she realizes that the problem lies within Adora’s soul. She moves in deeper. What she finds worries her even more.

Adora’s soul is caught in unrelenting red thread.

Perfuma pleads with Adora, asking her to share at least one of her dreams. Adora refuses. Perfuma doesn’t give up, and finally Adora yells that all of her nightmares are about Catra.

Adora leaves a shocked Perfuma in a huff.

The next nightmare is the worst one yet. Her body trembles. She cries out in her sleep. When she wakes up she has to run to the bathroom to vomit. After everything is purged from her stomach, after she’s cleaned herself up and rinsed her mouth out, she starts for her bed, but notices something.

Shadow Weaver is in the doorway. Adora asks her to leave. The sorceress says that she will but only after she offers some help. The girl laughs. She informs Shadow Weaver that nothing has helped so far. Shadow Weaver points out that perhaps talking about the nightmares might help. Adora just laughs at this. She reveals that the dreams are about the one who nearly destroyed the universe.

She leaves her room. She leaves Castle Bright Moon. She heads over to the temple to train as She Ra. Her performance is poor. Light Hope mentions that Adora’s training has decreased by exactly 39.8 percent. The hologram asks what’s wrong. Adora says she doesn’t want to talk about it. Light Hope offers to scan her brain, but Adora runs off. She runs through the Whispering Woods until her legs give out and she can’t run anymore. 

Her body and mind aching, Adora curls in on herself and begins to cry. Exhaustion takes over and she falls into a restless sleep. She is woken up by the feel of a muzzle against her neck. She wakes up and sees Swift Wind. Her steed, while boisterous as usual, also looks troubled. He asks Adora what’s wrong. The blonde says that it’s nothing. Swift Wind calls bullshit and proclaims that if it were truly nothing, Adora would be able to move past it.

_At last Adora opens up. She tells Swift Wind that all of her dreams involve Catra. She tells him that in all of these dreams there’s a red cord wrapped around her wrist and the other end of the cord is tied around Catra’s wrist. In all of her dreams she tries to sever the cord, but it always comes together again. In the really bad dreams, Adora kills Catra, hoping that the red cord will break. It never does. In her worst dream yet, she tells Swift Wind that not only does she kill Catra, but that she cuts her into pieces, and then burns them._

But the red cord remains.

Swift Wind frowns, but encourages Adora to talk to Glimmer. Adora says she can’t. She doesn’t want people to know that she’s been dreaming about Catra. They’ll just tell her to get over it. Swift Wind points out that Adora doesn’t need to say who it’s about. Adora relents, and Swift Wind brings her back to caste Bright Moon.

She finds Glimmer and asks to talk. They sit down. Adora tells Glimmer that the dreams involve a certain person, a red cord, trying to sever the red cord, and even killing the other person. Glimmer looks shocked. She then remembers something that her father once told her. He explained to a young Glimmer that him and Angella were tied together by a red string of fate. Adora looks confused. She thanks Glimmer for the help, and leaves.

Adora tells herself it’s a stupid idea, but she feels no other option is possible. She goes to where Shadow Weaver is staying and asks to speak with her. The sorceress agrees. Adora admits that she doesn’t know why she’s decided to talk with Shadow Weaver about this. She tells Shadow Weaver about the nightmares, but makes sure to never say who they are about.

Shadow Weaver shakes her head, and chuckles. Adora wants to know what’s so funny, but Shadow Weaver says that it’s the irony of the situation that’s funny.

Everyone has a soulmate. Once the gods pair together two souls, they are bound forever. It is impossible to break the cord between two souls. Adora wants to know if there’s anything she can do to ease the pain.

“Allow yourself to feel your emotions. Accept that Catra is your soulmate. Realize that there is nothing you can do to sever the red cord between you two.”

Adora asks Shadow Weaver why she’s helping. Shadow Weaver says it’s because she has nothing better to do. She does mention that she’s disappointed that Catra is Adora’s soulmate. Adora curtly thanks Shadow Weaver, and leaves.

From then on the dreams start to get a little better. They’re still never pleasant, but they no longer leave Adora a wreck. Day by day she accepts that her and Catra are soulmates. Night by night she realizes that the red cord that binds them can never be broken.

She just only hopes that one day, in the distant future, her and Catra can be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit, I was searching up some things about soulmates, and the red string of fate; which inspired me to write this piece.


End file.
